Soledad
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot. Hinata siempre se mantuvo apoyándolo firmemente, dando la calidez que tanto la caracterizaba en momentos donde la soledad parecía resurgir. siempre apagando el malestar con besos silenciosos, miradas de ternura unidas a las manos que nunca soltaron las suyas.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Únicamente la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

* * *

_Soledad._

Desde hacía mucho tiempo Uzumaki Naruto la conocía,recordaba la soledad de no tener una familia completa, sin tener unos padres brindándole cariño que toda persona necesita. Ser el Jinchuriki portador del Kyubi hacía complicada la interacción con las personas de la misma aldea, era rechazado. Discriminado y odiado

Nadie se acercaba a él, todos le temían.

Tenía un sueño: Ser el Hokage de la hoja, aquella persona que se encargaría de proteger con su vida a las personas. Las burlas llegaron desde pequeño, al comentar su sueño en voz alta, a pesar de sus bromas se esforzaría por lograr su sueño.

_-Algún día seré importante para aldea, de veras._

El columpio era su amigo fiel, aquel que no lo presionaba, incomodaba o señalaba con el dedo murmurando cosas, era relajante la sensación de libertar de proporcionaba no sentir el odio de los demás.

A lo lejos notó a una niña, siendo maltratada por unos mayores, la vió caer, con las pequeñas lágrimas surcar su rostro.

No merecía sufrir como él, no una niña tan calma como ella. Se acercó con cautela aprovechando la distracción de los otros y se abalanzó sobre el de apariencia más agresiva, comenzó a golpearlo sin saber realmente lo que hacía, su instinto de protección hacia ella lo motivaron, sin importar haber invertido las posiciones y fuera él quien ahora golpeaban. El dolor era fuerte, su pequeño cuerpo sentía los estragos, los músculos desgarrarse y sentir como la sangre salía de sus labios.

Mientras él la protegiera… el dolor no importaba.

_-¡Corran!_

Intentó levantarse, sin éxito alguno. El dolor surcaba lacerante su cuerpo, de manera aguda y punzante.

_-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-_ logró escuchar al fondo, juntando toda su fuerza ladeó la cabeza, viendo un hombre de cabello obscuro llegar hasta ella con preocupación examinando su cuerpo asegurándose de su bienestar.

-_Yo…_

_-Hinata- sama, no debería estar en un lugar como este… Vámonos. No puede acercarse a ese niño_

_-Pero él..._

_-No se niegue, lo mejor es que volvamos y nunca entable palabra alguna con él_

Naruto recuerda ese día, a pesar de los años trascurridos lo hace perfectamente, recuerda haber visto la figura de Jiraiya-Sensei, después del hospital, el largo y aburrido discurso sobre no buscarse problemas con los niños. Apesar de no ser culpable fue recriminado por eso, sin embargo eso no era el motivo del recuerdo efusivo que el rubio guardaba recelosamente

_-Hinata… se llama Hinata_

Esa fue la primera vez que la había conocido.

.

La segunda vez que la vio fue en la academia, verla sentada en los asientos del fondo le indicaron que no era sociable, casi no hablaba, si lo hacía era con timidez, con voz totalmente baja.

Se presentó, ignorando los ojos abiertos y el gran sonrojo que cubría las pálidas mejillas

Hinata Hyuga era diferente, callada, reservada con un toque inocente en los ojos albinos poseedores del Byakugan. Sus acostumbradas bromas hacían molestar a la mayoría de las personas, aquellas que tenían rencor sobre él, Hinata sin embargo sonreía cálida ante cualquier travesura infantil hacia el maestro de clases. Dándole apoyo incondicional a la hora de batallar con Neji Hyuga, el gran genio de su generación, aquel que quería con sus manos intentar deshacerse de ella

Lo convenció de bajarle el ideal, ellos eran familia, tenían que apoyarse en lugar de matarla por cuestiones erróneas provocadas por los adultos.

Él la ayudaría.

Ella siempre lo apoyaba mudamente a contrarrestar la soledad. Aún sin quedar el mismo equipo. Sasuke y Sakura pasaron a ser el intento de amigos en ese tiempo, a pesar de siempre pelear con el Uchiha y temerle a la Haruno los consideraba personas importantes en su vida con Kakashi-sensei.

Hasta que ocurre la traición del Sasuke, Naruto recuerda lo mal que la había pasado al perder a quien consideraba su amigo, traicionar la aldea para irse con Orochimaru para lograr enfrentarse a su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Sakura Haruno se encontraba devastada, rota por dentro. Sintió tristeza mezclado con deseos de consolarla, sin embargo había algo que sentía mal, sin saber el motivo. la extraña sensación permanecía. El primer intento para traerlo de vuelta había sido un fracaso, dejando a muchos compañeros heridos.

Al mirar de soslayo logró ver a Hinata sonriéndole en señal de apoyo, un simple gesto mudo que apreciaba internamente. Ganó el coraje suficiente para lograr irse a entrenar con Jiraiya-Sensei, hacerse fuerte para enfrentarse con cualquier obstáculo que interfiriera la promesa hecha a la Haruno

Traería a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha.

.

Regresó, después de un largo tiempo fuera de la aldea. Naruto Recuerda la paz que sintió al regresar a su hogar, aquel que le había dado la espalda al principio pero que comenzaba a tener confianza en él.

Vió todo diferente, significando el cambio radical al ver un rostro familiar como Tsunade en los Hokages de la aldea. Logró ver a Sakura, un poco diferente a la niña que había conocido, sin embargo el carácter volvía difíciles las cosas

Se encontró con Kiba acompañado de un no tan pequeño Akamaru, Shino con el porte misterioso habitual, quejándose de no reconocerlo a simple vista. Todos habían cambiado, al contemplarlos notó algo que faltaba.

o mejor dicho alguien. su pulso aumentó ligeramente, eso aún lo recuerda.

La respuesta llegó, como un ligero murmullo tras una cerca.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta lograr ver a persona oculta, su corazón saltó muy ligeramente al ver los ojos cálidos que siempre lo recibían. Hinata Hyuga. La misma persona tímida e inocente, Naruto recuerda lo bien que se sintió al verla después de un largo tiempo

_-Hinata-Chan… ¿por qué te escondes?_

La Hyuga amplió el sonrojo haciéndolo visible a su perspectiva, sonrió al percatarse que solo había cambiado en apariencia física del dejar de ser la persona que conoció. Ella se desmayó y él solo atinó a tomarla antes de caer.

_-Hinata…_

_-¿por qué solo hace eso cuando Naruto está cerca?_

…

Naruto aún recuerda lo ocurrido, aquel suceso que jamás saldría de su memoria aún después de haber pasado 6 años.

Los incentivos de Akatsuki por gobernar el mundo ninja. La aldea había sufrido el ataque de Pain con fuerza, era increíble pensar que un solo miembro había acabo con toda la aldea. Solo queda una persona por enfrentar y decido se enfrentó para lograr vengar a la gente caída.

El último Pain era fuerte, tenía una gran habilidad para herir de gravedad, sin embargo él no se rendiría, no era su estilo. Se enfrentó; luchando arduamente hasta sentir el contraer de sus músculos debido al sobre esfuerzo, el cual aprovechó el oponente para derribarlo. Colocándole varillas de metal que lograron inmovilizarlo, el modo sabio tenía efecto alguno y en eso el enemigo se regocijaba.

Logro ver desde el piso una sombra, hasta que logró divisarla cuando llegó a su posición.

_-Hinata…_

Sus palabras

_-tu sonrisa me salvó_

¿Cómo pudo haber salvado a alguien con su sonrisa?

_-No tengo miedo de morir_

Pero él sí temía y no solo por su propia vida

_-Porque te amo_

La confesión que nunca saldría de su cabeza a pesar de haber pasado muchos años. El atrevimiento del último Pain al atravesar a Hinata… la furia y el coraje que sintió al pesar que habían acabado con la única persona lo poyaba a deshacerse de su soledad

Nadie tocaría de nuevo a la mujer de cabello obscuro con ligeros destellos azules, no mientras él estuviera para protegerla.

…

_Soledad_

Ya no recuerda con tanto dolor esa palabra; sigue ahí, en algún recóndito lugar de su interior como el Kyubi, ahora a sus 27 años se siente feliz, recordando pausadamente y con una pizca de dolor aquellas personas que no lograron ver el futuro que veía ante sus ojos.

Tranquilidad

Hinata se mantuvo apoyándolo firmemente, dando la calidez que tanto la caracterizaba en momentos donde la soledad y el dolor volvían a resurgir. Siempre apagando el malestar con besos silenciosos, miradas de ternura unidas a las manos que nunca soltaron las suyas.

_-Hinata-Chan... ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_-Naruto-kun..._

_-Hinata..._

_-Siempre hace eso ¡Deberías de venir menos Naruto!_

_-¡Kiba!_

Las sonrisas tímidas de las primeras veces, las apasionadas llenas de confianza en la actualidad. Naruto sabe muy bien, que sin la Hyuga en su vida, tal vez nunca habría logrado salir de la soledad, ni siquiera Sakura Haruno lo hubiera logrado

La misma que le había dado la mejor noticia, después de aceptar ser su esposa y la noticia de ser el próximo Hokage de su aldea

_-Yo… Naruto… es...estoy…estoy embarazada._

Amaba a Hinata Hyuga por todo, en especial por haberlo salvado de la soledad solo por ser ella misma.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos! No tengo idea de donde salió esto, enserio. Tal vez de haber visto una imagen sobre ellos, solo sé que tomé mi laptop para escribirlo**

**Siento si los diálogos no van de acuerdo al anime, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que vi ese capítulo.**

**¿Qué les parece esto? ¿Es raro?**

**Dejen un review con su respuesta.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
